Just So You Know
by im just hiding from someone
Summary: Harry is in his 6th year at Howarts and finds out something about himself. Following his instincts had led him to wonderful things... WARNING! Contains OOTP spoilers! HPDM
1. Thoughts Concerns Instincts

Yeah! My first Fanfic!  
  
Disclaimer- Harry Potter does not belong to me, he belongs to that oh so sexy Draco Malfoy! (In this fic anyway). But seriously everyone portrayed in this fic unless otherwise stated belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Thank you all for reading this! Pease Review.  
  
Draco Neko  
  
- P.S - IF YOU HAVE NOT READ HARRY POTTER 5 YET DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER! THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS!  
  
Chapter 1 - Thoughts + Concerns + Instincts  
  
Harry put his head down and walked faster so that his scar would be unnoticed and the people around him would just leave him alone. He stopped abruptly and turned around, he was in no mood to go and talk to people and eat. He hardly did any of these two lately anyway. He made his way into the boy's bathroom and out of the way of a hungry mob of students. Harry locked himself in one of the cubicle, leaned on the door and exhaled loudly.  
  
/ It hurts twice as bad being here because of all the bloody memories / he thought.  
  
It was the second Saturday back at school and this was also the 6th time that Harry had skipped dinner.  
  
/ Why did you have to leave me Sirius? I don't understand. Why can't you come back? /  
  
Of course Harry was referring to the archway that is godfather had fell through.  
  
/ Please come back... /  
  
*************************  
  
"Can we have a quick word with you Professor after dinner if you don't mind " Hermione politely asked the headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
" Yes, of course, Miss Granger. Come to my office after dinner." Dumbledore replied, knowing very well what the topic of this talk was going to be. Harry Potter was yet again not present for meals. He also got a few notices from the teachers that Harry has not been putting any effort in class and it was only the second week of school.  
  
Dumbledore watched as Hermione led Ron back to the Gryffindor table.  
  
*************************  
  
Harry walked up the stairs noisily and wiped his tear stained face against his sleeve.  
  
/ I just had to be like this, you finally get someone who loves you and cares for you and they get taken away. First Mum and Dad and now this. /  
  
" Fucking Hell!" he screamed and ran up the rest of the stairs. He leaned face first against the wall and welcomed the coolness it brought to his body.  
  
/ OK, I have got to get a grip now / Harry thought before he slammed his head onto the brick wall. Pain. It hurt like hell. But not hard enough to knock him out, just enough for him to sit on the ground in a state of dizziness.  
  
*************************  
  
Hermione and Ron sat together during dinner, mainly just awaiting the moment dinner would be finished so they could talk to the Headmaster. And at last that moment arrived, people slowly began to drift out and soon enough Dumbledore was getting to his feet and walked to the door. He knew perfectly well of the two sixth year students following down him down to his office.  
  
" Fruit Tingles " He said firmly to the statue that led the way to his office.  
  
The statue moved and the revolving stairs came into sight. Dumbledore walked swiftly up the stairs and opened the door. He then turned around and stepped side ways and gestured the two students to go in. After they passed him he stepped inside and closed the door.  
  
Ron and Hermione seated themselves in seat in front of the Headmasters desk and waited for him to get settled.  
  
" Lemon Drop, Tea or biscuits? " he asked the students in front of him.  
  
" No thank you Professor." Both Hermione and Ron answered.  
  
" We just wanted to speak to you about Harry, Sir" Hermione started sounding very unsure of herself.  
  
" Yes! Harry has been acting so weird ever since he came back to Hogwarts!" Ron stated enthusiastically and went into a whole speech on Harry 's behaviour.  
  
" But Professor, this really isn't Harry. I know he is still hurt from last year and how Sirius died but neither of us knows what to do or how to help him. It's like he is shutting himself off from us." Hermione declared after Ron's speech.  
  
" Just try and give him time, Miss Granger and Mr Weasly, you know how it must hurt for him to be back here" Dumbledore answered thoughtfully.  
  
" I promise you two, " He continued, " That if things get any worse we will take some action. After all he has just lost someone obviously very close him, his own Godfather. It's very nice to see you care so much for him and thank you for bringing it to my attention, but if things do get any worse I would like it if you come straight back to him. I will try to talk to him."  
  
"Thank you Professor" answered Ron and Hermione as they got up and left through the door.  
  
/ Poor Harry, he has lost so much through out his life. / Thought Dumbledore sadly.  
  
*************************  
  
"Geez, what the hell are you doing Potter?" Came a harsh voice.  
  
Harry turned around, obviously knowing who owned that voice. He stood and up and swayed a bit leaned against the wall to look as if everything was OK.  
  
" Malfoy " Harry answered  
  
" What are you doing here Potter? Aren't you meant to be with your little Gryffindor friends instead of sitting here and looking at a wall? But then again, simple things entertain simple minds."  
  
" I wasn't doing any thing I was just on my way to dinner." Harry answered, trying to sound as cold as the boy standing before him. "So shut your mouth."  
  
" Whatever, go on to your little friends now." Malfoy shot back.  
  
Harry pushed himself off the wall and tried to walk steadily, only to fail miserably.  
  
/ Why the hell did I have to hit my head?! / Harry thought angrily, yet he couldn't really think straight. The main thing he was concentrating on was the throbbing pain in his head.  
  
He fell forward a bit and thought he was going to fall but strong arms caught him.  
  
" What the hell is wrong with you? " Draco asked angrily, but when Harry looked up he saw concern in his eyes.  
  
"Nothing, I.I .", Harry started but he leaned into Draco's arms that were currently on his shoulders to stop him from falling. Harry rested his head onto the other boys' shoulders.  
  
"Bloody Hell Potter! Go to Madam Pomfrey! " Draco replied but made no attempt to move the boy who was currently settled on his shoulder.  
  
Harry exhaled deeply down Draco's neck, making the other boy shiver. Without a second thought Draco removed a hand from his shoulder and to the small of his back.  
  
"What's wrong Potter? " He asked again.  
  
"I think I need to lie down" came a muffled reply.  
  
"Oh no! I am not going to be seen with you, let alone carry you to the hospital wing"  
  
Harry reluctantly removed his head from the warm shoulder and met grey eyes, they still looked pretty concerned.  
  
"I am so gonna regret this" Draco muttered to himself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"None of your business, Potter, now here, out your arm around my shoulder and I'll help you to the bottom of the stairs and down the hall. Then you are on your own. Got it?" Draco said as coldly as he could.  
  
Harry smiled at him and followed Draco's instructions. Maybe it was the fact that he was still a bit dizzy or the pain hurt so much. Maybe it was just something else. Harry didn't know what it was but he did what his instincts told him to do, He leaned onto Draco and kissed him. On the lips. 


	2. Fights Emotion Denial

Hey! Me again, Chapter 2. WOOHOO!

Thank you lots for everyone who reviewed! It makes me want to update more ^-^ . 

Sorry about the huge cliffy XD.

****

MagickBeing and everyone else who noticed the mistake- I know it says "...but if things do get any worse I would like it if you come straight back to him. I will try to talk to him" It is meant to say: "...but if things do get any worse I would like it if you come straight back to ME. I will try to talk to him" .

Thank you MagickBeing for pointing that out ^-^.

Pairings: HP + DM, HG + RW

****

Disclaimer - Harry Potter does not belong to me, he belongs to that oh so sexy Draco Malfoy! (In this fic anyway). But seriously everyone portrayed in this fic unless otherwise stated belongs to J.K Rowling.  


Love all that reviewed! Now back to the story…

Chapter 2 - Fights + Emotion + Denial 

Harry smiled at him and followed Draco's instructions. Maybe it was the fact that he was still a bit dizzy or the pain hurt so much. Maybe it was just something else. Harry didn't know what it was but he did what his instincts told him to do, He leaned onto Draco and kissed him. On the lips… 

They stayed like for a few seconds. Although it was hard to admit, neither of them wanted it to end. Then it hit them.

Draco pushed Harry back, and Harry, not expecting the sudden blow, fell heavily on to the stone floor. Harry looked up and saw Draco staring at him in disbelief.

" WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING POTTER?!" Draco shouted at the boy on the ground.

Harry's elbow was bleeding.

" Don't you ever come near me again you bloody sicko! And don't you breathe a word of this to anyone!" He continued. Draco then stuck a hand in his robes. Harry knew what was coming and there was no way that he was going to let Draco remove that memory from his brain. Fighting off his dizziness Harry ran down the corridor. He took miscellaneous corridors to try and lose Draco, even though he was not sure if he already lost him or not. 

Finally he collapsed on the wall and sunk down to the ground, breathing heavily. His elbow stung but Harry had gone through worse through out his school years. 

/ What the hell did I do? / He asked himself. He was shaking even though it was not cold.

" What the hell was I thinking?! " He yelled out loud. 

Harry sat with his back against the wall and brought his knees to his chest. He thought about what just happened.

/ I'm not gay. Why the hell did I kiss him? I like Cho. Not Malfoy. Cho. What's wrong with me? Why did I kiss him? I'm NOT gay, I can't be. Why? I'm not gay…/ He repeated this firmly to himself .

*************************

Hermione and Ron walked back to the Gryffindor in an uncomfortable silence.

"I think we should just try and talk to Harry" Said Ron, finally breaking the silence.

" I don't know. Dumbledore said just to give him time and I know it was probably the only thing he thought about when he was at home for the summer, but being here would be a bit worse" Hermione replied diplomatically.

"Why would it be worse?" 

" Because of all the memories Ron. You can't just expect him to not react to all the memories the school brings back to him." 

" I just wish there was something we could do."

"I know Ron… " 

*************************

Harry got up slowly and leaned on the wall with all his thoughts going through his head. He decided he would go through them later but would just concentrating now on getting back to the common room.

/ Where am I? / He thought to himself as he looked up and down the hallway.

Harry decided just to take his chances and started up the hallway. 

/ Why couldn't I have just taken the route back to the common room? Freaking hell, where now? / There was a 3 different corridors for him to choose and the doors he could see beyond the corridors were not helping him.

/ What would Hermione do? / Harry thought to himself. / I am right handed so I'll go right. That's good enough. / And with that he marched down the right corridor.

There were many doors to both his sides but up ahead he could see the beginning of a staircase. Harry stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up. Nothing he remembered there looked familiar to him but he went up anyway. 

Harry checked his watch. 

/ 9: 20. Shit! It's past curfew. / He thought before he bounded up the last few stairs and look around. He now had a choice of 2 more staircases and another corridor. He went for the stairs.

/ Great, now where am I? / Harry looked around and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard footsteps.

/ Shit! Where to hide, where to hide?! / The footstep began to creep closer so Harry dived behind a statue of a grim looking wizard. He turned around silently and saw his transfiguration, Professor McGonagall, walking sternly up the corridor. She marched right passed the statue where Harry was currently hiding and went down the stairs that Harry just came up from. He waited until the footsteps faded then got up and went down the corridor his Transfiguration professor just appeared from.

/ Great, more stairs/ Harry thought glumly before he continued up another flight of stairs. He was about half way up when the stairs suddenly moved. 

/ Crap! Crapcrapcrapcrap! Oh wait! YES! / Harry bounded off the stairs and ran to a familiar looking tapestry. His Transfiguration class was on this level. He then walked past his classroom and walked back to the common room, not once meeting Filch or his cat.

*************************

Draco stared at Harry's departing back, cursing as he fought to get his wand out of his robe pocket. It was too late when the blond haired boy finally freed his wand from the tangled material of his robes, Harry was long gone. Draco growled as his hands shook in barely checked anger. 

/ WHAT the FUCK was THAT? / The blond haired boy winced at the remembrance of the event that took place not even five minutes before. Cursing loudly, Draco spat on the ground and wiped his sleeve across his mouth.

"Mister Malfoy. What are you doing out of curfew?" a silky voice asked from behind the blond teen. 

"Nothing sir." Draco replied to his potions teacher, careful not to let the man know of the near heart attack he almost caused him.

"Then I suggest you go to your dorm. There will be no warning next time."

"Yes sir," Draco murmured before Snape nodded and left with a dignified swirl of black robe.

Slowly the blond walked backwards until he met the cool, stone wall. Unconsciously, he brought a pale, smooth fingered hand to his lips.

/ Potter will pay for defiling my body. I'll make sure of that./

Draco growled again, before turning sharply, robes billowing in an almost perfect imitation of Professor Snape.


End file.
